demilovatofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
La La Land
"La La Land" é uma canção da atriz, cantora e compositora americana Demi Lovato. Escrita por Lovato, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas e Nick Jonas e produzida pelos Jonas Brothers ao lado de John Fields, foi lançada para download digital como segundo single do álbum de estreia de Lovato, Don't Forget, no dia 23 de setembro de 2008 e usada para promover a então nova série original do Disney Channel, Sunny Entre Estrelas, protagonizada pela cantora. Lovato também apresentou a canção no reality show americano Dancing with the Stars, exibido pela American Broadcasting Company. Liricamente, a faixa é sobre ser você mesmo quando se está rodeado das pressões da fama. A canção é uma das seis canções do álbum compostas em parceria com os Jonas Brothers, que também contribuíram com backing vocals e guitarras. "La La Land" foi bem recebida pela crítica, e chegando à posição 52 na mais importante parada americana, a Billboard Hot 100, e à 36ª posição na UK Singles Chart. Apesar de não ter sido certificado pela RIAA, o single havia vendido 853 mil cópias nos Estados Unidos em novembro de 2012. Antecedentes e Lançamento "La La Land" é uma das seis canções no álbum Don't Forget que Lovato compôs em parceria com os Jonas Brothers. Demi disse que foi "importante" tê-los no álbum, e comentou: "Quero dizer, basta olhar para o sucesso que são. Eu adoraria ter a sua entrada a qualquer momento, porque eles estão, obviamente, fazendo a coisa certa." A banda também contribuiu com backing vocals e tocaram a guitarra para a canção. A canção foi produzida pelos Jonas e por John Fields, cujo último tocou baixo, guitarra e teclado. Em uma entrevista, Lovato explicou que a faixa é sobre "ser você mesmo quando se está rodeado das pressões da fama". O single foi lançado em 10 de abril de 2008. A obra também foi lançada em formato físico contendo a faixa e uma versão ao vivo de "This Is Me" retirada de Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience. Composição "La La Land" é uma canção moderada de pop rock conduzida por guitarra. De acordo com a partitura publicada pela Sony/ATV Music Publishing, a canção é definida em tempo moderado, com um metrônomo de 84 batidas por minuto. É composta na chave de lá maior com o alcance vocal de Lovato abrangendo desde a nota F♯3 a nota E5. De acordo com Ed Masley, do The Arizona Republic, a letra fala sobre como Lovato se sente "sem liberdade" em Hollywood, em versos como "Quem disse que eu não posso usar meu Converse com meu vestido?" e "Eu não sou uma supermodelo, eu ainda como no McDonald's". Ed Masley, do The Arizona Republic, comparou a canção com "Party in the U.S.A.", de Miley Cyrus e as guitarras presentes na faixa com as usadas em canções da banda inglesa de punk rock The Clash. Performances Ao Vivo Lovato performou "Get Back" e "La La Land" no evento Kids'Inaugural: "We Are the Future" em 19 de janeiro de 2009, em Washington D.C. no Verizon Center. O evento foi realizado para comemorar a posse de Barack Obama como presidente dos Estados Unidos. Em 7 de abril de 2009, Lovato apresentou "La La Land" na oitava temporada de Dancing with the Stars. Durante a apresentação, Benji Schwimmer e Tori Smith dançaram. Annie Barrett, da Entertainment Weekly, foi negativa na entrega vocal de Lovato devido ao seu "meia-rosnado" e "meio-grito de gato". No entanto, Barrett escreveu que "a natureza frenética da música e da dança complementava-se bastante bem". Em 25 de abril de 2009, Lovato interpretou a música no episódio final do concurso de canto My Camp Rock (Reino Unido), onde também apresentou o prêmio ao vencedor, Holly Hull. Durante o verão de 2008, Lovato interpretou a música na Burnin' Up Tour dos Jonas Brothers, pelo qual ela atuou como o ato de abertura. Mais tarde, em 2009, a música foi interpretada durante a sua primeira turnê, Summer Tour 2009. Em 2010, ela interpretou a música durante sua turnê sul-americana. Lovato também interpretou a música durante seu set na Jonas Brothers Live in Concert World Tour 2010. Scott Mervis, da Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, escreveu que Lovato interpretou uma versão de "alta energia e alto volume" da música. Em setembro de 2011, Lovato interpretou a música durante o show An Evening With Demi Lovato como parte de uma mistura com "Get Back" e "Here We Go Again". Letra Clipe Oficial O vídeo musical de "La La Land" foi dirigido por Brendan Malloy e Tim Wheeler. Ele foi utilizado para promover sua até então nova série do Disney Channel, Sunny Entre Estrelas. Em uma entrevista para a MTV News, Lovato disse que o vídeo realmente "descreve a série" e que "estava muito animada para seu lançamento". Ele estreou no Disney Channel em 19 de dezembro de 2008 e foi lançado um dia depois na loja online, iTunes Store. Durante o vídeo, a cantora passa por diversas mudanças de acordo com a letra da música. Co-estrelas do seriado Sunny Entre Estrelas, Sterling Knight, Tiffany Thornton, Brandon Mychal Smith, Michael Kostroff, Doug Brochu e Allisyn Ashley Arm participam do clipe, além da irmã mais velha de Demi, Dallas Lovato. Recepção Recepção Crítica Após seu lançamento, "La La Land" foi recebida positivamente. Ed Masley incluiu a canção na oitava posição do seu "Top 10 das Princesas da Disney", concluindo por dizer que a "La La Land" representava como Lovato se sentia em Hollywood. Fraser McAlpine, do BBC Music, disse em resenha que "não soa tão absurdo quando Demi insiste que ela ainda é bem normal" e deu quatro de cinco estrelas para a canção. Stephen Thomas Erlewine, do site Allmusic, em sua resenha sobre o álbum Don't Forget, afirmou que "La La Land" era uma das melhores canções presentes. Judy Coleman do The Boston Globe disse que Lovato mostra "seu lado Geração Y", e que "a canção tem rimas forçadas, como 'everything's the same' e 'In the La La Land machine' - que é pronunciada, obviamente, 'ma-SHAYN'"." Stephen Thomas Erlewine da Allmusic notou como uma das melhores faixas de Don't Forget. Performance Comercial Em 10 de janeiro de 2009, "La La Land" estreou no Billboard Hot 100 no número 83. Na semana seguinte, subiu para o número 56. Na mesma semana, estreou no gráfico de Hot Digital Songs no número 42. Na edição datada de 31 de janeiro de 2009, "La La Land" atingiu seu pico do número 52 no Billboard Hot 100 e no número 27 em Hot Digital Songs. Até o momento, vendeu 853 mil cópias digitais nos Estados Unidos, de acordo com a Nielsen SoundScan. No UK Singles Chart, a música estreou no número 63 na edição de 2 de maio de 2009. Na semana seguinte, atingiu seu pico de 35 e ficou um total de 7 semanas no gráfico. Na Irlanda, estreou no número 30, que se tornou seu pico. Na Alemanha, a música estreou no número 82 e passou apenas uma semana no gráfico. Na Austrália, atingiu o pico do número 76 sobre a questão datada de 11 de maio de 2009. Desempenho nas Tabelas Referências en:La La Land Categoria:Singles Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas de 2008 Categoria:Músicas de 2009 Categoria:Músicas de Don't Forget